doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elsa Covián
|nacimiento = 27 de mayo de 1964 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Intérprete Editora literaria |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1987 ( ) |medios = Cine Literatura |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBHadleyHale3.ogg‎ |demo2 = MuestraBabyBop.ogg |demo3 = Poppy_wildchild.ogg |demo4 = piepequeño_XIV.ogg |twitter = CovianElsa }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454.thumb|230px|Homenaje a Elsa Covián thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|Elsa Covián como [[Trish Jenner de Jeepers Creepers.]] thumb|230px|Elsa Covián como Trish Jenner en la parte final de Jeepers Creepers. rarity_and_rarity_by_hampshireukbrony-d6morgd.png|Rarity en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Oliver_Atom_Niño.png|Oliver Atom (niño) en Supercampeones, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Haidee_Amor_Paty_adolescente.png|Patty también en Supercampeones y Supercampeones: Road to 2002, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Megan_parker.jpg|Megan Parker en Drake & Josh, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hamtaro1.jpg|Hamtaro en la serie homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The Backyardigans Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png|Pablo en Backyardigans, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LBT_HeroImage_v1.png|Pie Pequeño en la franquicia de La tierra antes del tiempo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Photo125.png|Baby Bop en Barney y sus amigos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Faye_valentine.jpg|Faye Valentine de Cowboy Bebop. Pepper ann pearson pann.png|Pepper Ann Pearson en Pepper Ann. Pippiimg.gif|Pippi Longstocking de la serie animada del mismo nombre. Kayley_QFC.png|Kayley en La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot. Madeline-cartoon.jpg|Madeline en la versión de DiC de la serie homónima. MimmyWhite.gif|Mimmy en El paraíso de Hello Kitty. Molly_O!.png|Molly O! en Generación O!. CN Ilana.png|Princesa Ilana en Titán sim-biónico y Nexo creativo. Princesa Clara.jpg|Princesa Clara en La casa de los dibujos. Cj.png|CJ (Cloudy Jane) en Un show más. 400_2_Cubee_4477162.jpg|Tizzy en Cubitos. Rosie2.png|Rosie (1ª voz) en Caillou y Caillou celebra la Navidad. BH90210_Brenda_Walsh.png|Brenda Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210. Lana_langggg.jpg|Lana Lang (1ª voz) en Smallville. Anna-zstern.jpg|Anna Stern en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Csi-epi1310-00499i.jpg|Morgan Brody en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Ethel_hallow_lbde.png|Ethel Hallow en La bruja desastrosa. Heather-matarazzo-in-the-princess-diaries.jpg|Lily Moskowitz en El diario de la princesa y su secuela. CINDYYYYY.jpg|Cindy Campbell en las películas de Scary Movie. DREW Sabado.png|Drew Sábado en Los sábados secretos y Ben 10: Omniverse. Robotboy.png|Robotboy en la serie homónima. Gwen in omniverse by donotmesswithme-d4u0gsk-1-.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (1ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Doctor Princess.png|Doctora Princesa en Hora de aventura. Tronqui.png|Tronquitos (2ª voz) también en Hora de aventura. 5Winnie_Woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Carpintera en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. McKenzie2.jpg|Mackenzie (1ª voz) en Rocket Power. Oliver Van.png|Oliver Van Rusell (1ª voz) también en Rocket Power. Ralphie-tennelli-the-magic-school-bus-9.jpg|Rafa en El autobús mágico. Lindi.png|Lindi en La ventana de Allegra. Judy-brown-paddington-bear-1989.jpg|Judy Brown en El osito Paddington. Poppy1 WC.png|Poppy Moore en Diva adolescente. Blake_lively_accepted.jpg|Monica Moreland en Aceptados. Bring-It-On-All-Or-Nothing-Movie-Stills-hayden-panettiere-4727066-270-400.jpg|Britney Allen en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada. Linda_Cardellini_in_Freaks_and_Geeks.png|Lindsay Weir en Freaks and Geeks. Jackie_Ames_-_El_principe_del_Rap_en_Bel_Air.jpg|Jackie Ames (Tyra Banks) en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. Blancanieveskkreuk.png|Blanca Nieves en película homónima. MP_Daisy_Arujo.png|Daisy Arujo en Mystic Pizza. Denise_kelly.jpg|Kelly Van Ryan en Criaturas salvajes. Winona_Ryder_in_Mermaids.png|Charlotte Flax en Mi mamá es una sirena. Kelly_RoarkVolcano.gif|Kelly Roark en Volcano. Dani_Dennison.jpeg|Dani Dennison en el doblaje original de Abracadabra. Alice_Marshall.jpeg|Alice Marshall en Avión presidencial. UNPLC_Sarah_Anderson.jpg|Sarah Anderson en Una noche por la ciudad. Shawna_Waldron_in_Little_Giants.png|Becky "Hielera" O'Shea en Los pequeños gigantes (doblaje original). Alfalfa2.png|Alfalfa en Los pequeños traviesos. Lassie_1994.jpg|Matthew Turner en Lassie. Brad_Renfro_in_The_Client.png|Mark Sway en El cliente. Joseph_Mazzello_in_Shadowlands.png|Douglas Gresham en el doblaje mexicano de Tierra de sombras. Amy_March_Little_Women_1994.png|Amy March en el doblaje original de Mujercitas (1994). Katherine_Heigl_in_My_Father_the_Hero.png|Nicole en Mi papá es un héroe. KmBHejqL.jpg|Sloane Peterson en Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Dorothy1985.png|Dorothy Gale en Oz, un mundo fantástico. Melody_Kay_in_Camp_Nowhere.png|Gaby Nowicki en Campamento Perdido. Amanda_Bynes_in_Big_Fat_Liar.png|Kaylee en Un gran mentiroso. Lili_Taylor_in_Dogfight.png|Rose Fenny en La fiesta de las feas. Phoebe_Gremlins.png|Kate Beringer en el doblaje original de Gremlins. Melissa_Twister.gif|Dra. Melissa Reeves en Twister. Carrie2_-_RachelLang.png|Rachel Lang en La Ira: Carrie 2. Carrie2_-_CarrieWhite.png|Carrie White (archivo) también en La Ira: Carrie 2. Meg_Ryan_in_The_Doors.png|Pamela "Pam" Courson en The Doors. Gabrielle_Anwar_in_For_Love_or_Money.png|Andy Hart en Por amor o por dinero. Juliette_Lewis_in_Kalifornia.png|Adele Corners en Kalifornia. Moira_Kelly_in_With_Honors.png|Courtney Blumenthal en Con honores. Chloe_Sevigny_in_Zodiac.png|Melanie Graysmith en Zodíaco. Abbie_Cornish_in_Elizabeth_The_Golden_Age.png|Bess Throckmorton en Elizabeth: La edad de oro. Last-boy-scout.jpg|Darian Hallenbeck en El último Boy Scout. V137Tina_Shepard.png|Tina Shepard en Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva. Emmanuelle_Béart_in_Manon_des_Sources.png|Manon en Manon des Sources (doblaje original). Gwyneth_Paltrow_-Hook.png|Wendy Darling (joven) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Niño_perdido_1_herdcg.jpg|Niño perdido #1 también en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Peter_pan_en_obra_herdcg.jpg|Peter Pan en obra también en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Kristin_Kreuk_in_Earthsea.png|Tenar en Leyendas de Terramar. Brooke_-_Arresto_a_domicilio.jpg|Brooke Figler en Arresto a domicilio. Angelou.gif|Jade Angelou en La Roca. Katherine_Heigl_in_Under_Siege_2.png|Sarah Ryback en Alerta máxima 2. Barbara LovellApollo.gif|Barbara Lowell en Apolo 13. Taffy Dale.png|Taffy Dale en Marcianos al ataque. Trish trish jenner jc1.jpg|Trisha "Trish" Jenner en Jeepers Creepers. Vanessa_The_Gullah_Gullah_Island.png|Vanessa en La Isla Gullah Gullah. Leona Ozaki.jpg|Leona Ozaki en Dominio: Unidad Policial Tanque. Eira.png|Eira en La leyenda de Ellcia. Rally_Vincent.png|Rally Vincent en Gunsmith Cats. Corrector_Yui_Rescue_giving_her_Prism.png|Corrector Rescue en Corrector Yui. ZB Penny.png|Penny en Zatch Bell. Poochi.png|Poochi en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. 280px-Inari HD D2.png|Inari en Naruto. 300px-Ami.jpg|Amy también en Naruto. Carolinepokemon.gif|Caroline en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada (temp. 9). Ilustración_de_Oryza.png|Dra. Fennel en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. SMJA Lorelei.png|Lorelei en Saber Marionette J Again. Descarga (1)-1436575867.jpg|Jeanne Valois de la Mott en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Diane-0.jpg|Diana de Soissons también en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. Melissa_looney_tunes.jpg|Melissa en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Wp-sploshy-1280x1024.png|Sploshy en Rubbadubbers. Goku.png|Zero en Zero y el dragón mágico. La_burbuja_azul_Hélice.png|Hélice en La burbuja azul. Julie6teen.png|Julie (3ª voz) en Locos dieciséis. Número 86.jpg|Número 86 (3ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Henrietta Von Mazapan.jpg|Henrietta Von Mazapán también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Fox_F.png|Zorro en Franklin (temps. 1-5). CharaImage Nooroo.png|Nooroo en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Trixie-carter-lilo-and-stitch-0.24.jpg|Trixie Carter (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Caitlyn.PNG|Caitlyn (ep. 56) en Las Tortugas Ninja. Stanfriend.png|Lester en Stanley. Maxresdefault (1)-1558219263.jpg|Electronica en Kim Possible. Jovenbruja.jpg|Joven bruja en el doblaje original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio. Nietademadame.jpg|Nieta de Madame también en el doblaje original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio. Detective_Conan.png|Conan Edogawa en El caso del francotirador dimensional, Los girasoles del infierno y Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película. Werner von trapp lnranime.png|Werner Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde. Mimi la sirvienta lnranime.png|Mimi, la sirvienta también en La novicia rebelde. Maxbot_Roka.png|Roka en Maxbot. Kaede_Kunikida.png|Kaede Kunikida en Blue Seed. LPYEP_Marina.png|Marina en La piedra y el pingüino. Becky_Thatcher_Tom_Sawyer_2000.png|Becky Thatcher en Tom Sawyer (doblaje original). Christina.png|Christina en Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey. Marina_Los_Pitufos.png|Marina en Los Pitufos. Billy Bevel.jpg|Billy Bevel en Rolie Polie Olie. Sally_Acorn.png|Sally Acorn en Sonic: El héroe. Tin_Boy.png|Niño de Hojalata en Los niños de Oz. BernadetteCelery.PNG|Bernadette en Los piratas que no hacen nada. LucyGrape.PNG|Lucy también en Los piratas que no hacen nada. TK hires.7 d.png|Kit en Rob el robot. Cristal de Alemania del Oeste.jpg|Crystal en Schwarzesmarken. Ishiguro anime masc.png|Ishiguro (con máscara) en Mob Psycho 100. Ichinoshin (KDLFDH-LBDU).jpg|Ichinoshin en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. KipSupernova.png|Kip Supernova en la versión The Weinstein Company de Operación escape. David-0-0.jpg|David en Barney y sus amigos. Jeffrey Hood Danny.png|Danny también en Barney y sus amigos. Ken-0.jpg|Kenneth también en Barney y sus amigos. Cabrito lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Cabrito en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. Gorriones lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Uno de los gorriones también en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. Palomas lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Paloma (derecha) también en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. Snapshot_7_(11-05-2017_12-22).png|Nibbles en Tom y Jerry: El anillo mágico. MongbarBoing.jpg|Mongbar en Boing, el explorador divertido. Raton Mozart.png|Ratón Mozart en Los 4 aventureros. Spindle-ant-bully-28.8.jpg|Spindle en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas. Lg monmothma.jpg|Mon Mothma en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones. Ardilla_pyf.jpg|Ardilla (ep. 49) en Phineas y Ferb. Anna-farris-at-passengers-premiere-in-westwood-12-14-2016 1.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Anna Faris. Winona Ryder.jpg|Dobló a Winona Ryder en varias de sus películas. Heather_Matarazzo_2014-08.jpg|También dobla habitualmente a Heather Matarazzo. Miranda-cosgrove-at-nickelodeon-2017-kids-choice-awards-in-los-angeles-03-11-2017_3.jpg|Fue la voz infantil de Miranda Cosgrove. Falabella.jpg|Fue la voz de la actriz brasileña Débora Falabella en sus primeras telenovelas. Elsa Covián Iturriaga (nacida el 27 de mayo de 1964) es una actriz de doblaje, intérprete y editora literaria mexicana, que ha prestado su voz a varios personajes de series de televisión, películas y dibujos animados. Reconocida por haber sido la voz regular de actrices como Winona Ryder, Anna Faris como Cindy Campbell en las películas de Scary Movie y Heather Matarazzo en la película El diario de la princesa y su secuela; también es conocida por haber sido la voz de Miranda Cosgrove como Megan Parker en la serie Drake & Josh. Entre los entrañables personajes infantiles que ha doblado destacan Pie Pequeño en la franquicia de La tierra antes del tiempo, Baby Bop en la serie Barney, Pablo en Backyardigans, Pepper Ann Pearson en Pepper Ann y Pippi Longstocking en la serie animada del mismo nombre. En el anime ha dado voz a Hamtaro, a Oliver Atom de niño y Patty en Supercampeones, a Faye Valentine en Cowboy Bebop, a Mimmy en El paraíso de Hello Kitty y a Corrector Rescue en Corrector Yui, entre muchos otros. Actualmente se le puede escuchar como Rarity de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, además de diversos personajes en la serie American Horror Story. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dan en el año 1987. Estuvo casada con el también actor y director de doblaje Eduardo Tejedo. Filmografía Películas Anna Faris * Keanu (2016) - Ella misma * Contando a mis ex (2011) - Ally Darling * El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) - Rachel (trailer) * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Cindy Campbell * No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Serena * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Cindy Campbell * Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - April Thomas * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Cindy Campbell * Scary Movie (2000) - Cindy Campbell Heather Matarazzo * El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Lilly Moscovitz * Curvas peligrosas (2002) - Katie * El diario de la princesa (2001) - Lilly Moscovitz * Estudio 54 (1998) - Grace O'Shea (redoblaje) Winona Ryder * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) - Charlotte Fielding * Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Finn Dodd * Mi mamá es una sirena (1990) - Charlotte Flax * Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) - Myra Gale Brown Juliette Lewis * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Ruby Ferguston * Mixed Nuts (1994) - Grace * Kalifornia (1993) - Adele Corners Samantha Mathis * Mi querido presidente (1995) - Jannie Basdin * Mujercitas (1994) - Amy March (adulta) * Esa cosa llamada amor (1993) - Miranda Presley Paula Garcés * Adultos primerizos (2014) - Blanca * Dos tontos en fuga (2008) - Maria Riki Lindhome * La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) - Sadie * El sustituto (2008) - Enfermera rubia Rachel Dratch * Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) - Judi Joscow * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) - Supervisora de seguros Sarah Powers Liv Tyler * Los extraños (2008) - Kristen McKay (redoblaje) * Testigo silencioso (1994) - Sylvie Warden Mia Kirshner * La dalia negra (2006) - Elizabeth Short * Mi mejor amiga (2002) - Alicia Campbell Shannen Doherty * La ubicación (2002) - Sarah Reynolds * Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) - Rebecca Dubrovich Monica Keena * Asesinato en Suburbia (2000) - Roseanne Skolnick * Mientras dormías (1995) - Mary Callaghan Tara Strong * Sabrina va a Roma (1999) - Gwen * Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1998) - Gwen Fairuza Balk * El aguador (1998) - Vicki Vallencourt * Oz, un mundo fantástico (1985) - Dorothy Gale Gaby Hoffmann * Volcano (1997) - Kelly Roark * Ayer y hoy (1995) - Samantha Albertson (joven) Claire Forlani * La Roca (1996) - Jade Angelou * Locademia de policía 7 (1994) - Katrina Danielle Harris * La luz del día (1996) - Ashley Crighton * El último Boy Scout (1991) - Darian Hallenbeck Jami Gertz * Twister (1996) - Dra. Melissa Reeves * Encrucijada (1986) - Frances [[Natalie Portman|'Natalie Portman']] * Marcianos al ataque (1996) - Taffy Dale * Todos dicen te quiero (1996) - Laura Dandridge Katherine Heigl * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Sarah Ryback * Mi papá es un héroe (1994) - Nicole Otros * Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad (2019) - Voces adicionales * La historia no autorizada de Beverly Hills 90210 (2015) - Shannen Doherty (Samantha Munro) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Kim (Suzy Nakamura) * In-Actividad Paranormal (2013) - Kisha (Essence Atkins) * El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Kimmie (Georgina Cates) / Mujer #1 del correo * 12 horas (2012) - Jill Conway (Amanda Seyfried) (2ª versión) * Columbus Circle (2012) - Abigail Clayton (Selma Blair) * A toda madre (2012) - Moonlight (Analeis Lorig) * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Mamá (Alexandra O'Hara) * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Marissa (Patricia De Leon) / Entrevistadora de trabajo * Margaret (2011) - Angie (Hina Abdullah) * 127 horas (2010) - Kristi Moore (Kate Mara) * Greenberg (2010) - Chica Greenberg (Sydney Rouviere) / Sara (Brie Larson) * ¡Otra vez tú! (2010) - Kendall (Meagan Holder) * Adam (2009) - Beth Buchwald (Rose Byrne) * Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) - Enfermera (Lan Qin) * 17 otra vez (2009) - Wendy (Collette Wolfe) / Sra. Dell (Margaret Cho) (versión New Line) * Diva adolescente (2008) - Poppy Moore (Emma Roberts) * Definitivamente, tal vez (2008) - April Hoffman (Isla Fisher) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Chica sexy (Amanda Setton) * CJ7 (2008) - Miss Yuen (Kitty Zhang Yuqi) * Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) - Bess Throckmorton (Abbie Cornish) * Zodíaco (2007) - Melanie Graysmith (Chloë Sevigny) * Aceptados (2006) - Monica Moreland (Blake Lively) * El color del crimen (2006) - Felicia (Aunjanue Ellis) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Princesa Lamballe (Mary Nighy) * Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Britney Allen (Hayden Panettiere) * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Charlie (Ruth Negga) * Voces del más allá (2005) - Reportera en TV (Benita Ha) * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Jewel (Juliette Marquis) * American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) - Elyse "Lisye" Houston (Arielle Kebbel) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) - Jill (Jaclyn A. Smith) * Campus Confidential (2005) - Stacy (Christina Murphy) * El hombre de la casa (2005) - Emma Sharp (Shannon Woodward) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) - Debbie McIlvane (Laurie Holden) * Contra las cuerdas (2004) - Renee (Kerry Washington) * El hijo de Chucky (2004) - Reportera (Nicola Mycroft) * Terminator 3 (2003) - Betsy (Moira Harris) * Inframundo (2003) - Erika (Sophia Myles) * 8 mujeres (2002) - Louise (Emmanuelle Béart) * Un gran mentiroso (2002) - Kaylee (Amanda Bynes) * Insólito destino (2002) - Debbie (Elizabeth Banks) * Jeepers Creepers (2001) - Trish Jenner (Gina Philips) (doblaje original) * Blanca Nieves (2001) - Blanca Nieves (Kristin Kreuk) * Señales de amor (2001) - Sarah Thomas (Kate Beckinsale) (redoblaje) * Intercambio de parejas (2001) - Brooke Barnet (Dara Perlmutter) * No es otra tonta película americana (2001) - Janey Briggs (Chyler Leigh) * Beethoven 3 (2000) - Pie Pequeño (archivo) * Coyote Ugly (2000) - Cammie (Izabela Miko) * La historia de Loretta Claiborne (2000) - Christine Claiborne (Nicole Ari Parker) * Blanco y negro(1999) - Charlie (Bijou Phillips) * El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Molly (Jessica Alba) * La Ira: Carrie 2 (1999) - Rachel Lang (Emily Bergl) / Carrie White (Sissy Spacek/archivo) * El director chiflado (1999) - Daisy (Heather Graham) * Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Elaine Fowler (Jacqueline Obradors) * Un papá genial (1999) - Layla Maloney (Joey Lauren Adams) * Barney: La gran aventura (1998) - Baby Bop (Julie Johnson) * Desayunando con Einstein (1998) - Voces diversas * Criaturas salvajes (1998) - Kelly Van Ryan (Denise Richards) * Avión presidencial (1997) - Alice Marshall (Liesel Matthews) * Nada que perder (1997) - Danielle (Rebecca Gayheart) * Enemigos del pasado (1997) - Kitty (Ashley Judd) * Siete años en el Tibet (1997) - Pema Lhaki (Lhakpa Tsamchoe) * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1997) - Nacha Montero (Marina Saura) * Scream (1996) - Chica en baño (redoblaje) * Gotti (1996) - Victoria Gotti (Alberta Watson) * Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Brooke Figler (Jennifer Love Hewitt) * Mis otros yo (1996) - Jennifer Kinney (Katie Schlossberg) * Apolo 13 (1995) - Barbara Lovell (Mary Kate Schellhardt) * Amor de locos (1995) - Joanna (Amy Sakasitz) * El reino de las tinieblas (1995) - Regina Harrison (Alicia Silverstone) (1ª versión) * El club de las niñeras (1995) - Cokie Mason (Marla Sokoloff) * Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) - Margaret Dashwood (Emilie François) * Juicio por jurado popular (1994) - Robbie (Bryan Shilowich) * Campamento Perdido (1994) - Gaby Nowicki (Melody Kay) / Ashley (Tiffany Mataras) * Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Jessica Green (Tina Majorino) / Amy (Lauren Tom) * Lassie (1994) - Matthew Turner (Tom Guiry) * El cliente (1994) - Mark Sway (Brad Renfro) * Acoso sexual (1994) - Eliza Sanders (Faryn Einhorn) * Con honores (1994) - Courtney Blumenthal (Moira Kelly) * Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Serena (Robin McCaffrey) (doblaje original) * Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Alfalfa (Bug Hall) * Mujercitas (1994) - Amy March (niña) (Kirsten Dunst) * Los pequeños gigantes (1994) - Becky "Hielera" O'Shea (Shawna Waldron) (doblaje original) * Un millón para Juan (1994) - Alejandro (Jonathan Hernandez) * Hecho en América (1993) - Stacy (Jennifer Tilly) * Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Andy Hart (Gabrielle Anwar) * Abracadabra (1993) - Dani Dennison (Thora Birch) (doblaje original) * La Leyenda 1 (1993) - Ting Ting Lu (Michelle Reis) * Dave (1993) - Guía de la Casa Blanca (Bonnie Hunt) / otros (doblaje original) * Tierra de sombras (1993) - Douglas Gresham (Joseph Mazzello) (doblaje mexicano) * Article 99 (1992) - Dra. Robin Van Dorn (Lea Thompson) * Asesinato entre amigas (1992) - Jenny Monroe (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) * El regreso a la laguna azul - Sylvia Hilliard (Nana Coburn) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Peter Pan en obra (Jewel Newlander Hubbard) / Wendy Darling joven (Gwyneth Paltrow) / Niño perdido #1 (Thomas Tulak) (doblaje original mexicano) * The Doors (1991) - Pamela "Pam" Courson (Meg Ryan) * La fiesta de las feas (1991) - Rose Fenny (Lili Taylor) * Bugsy (1991) - Millicent Siegel (Stefanie Mason) / Mujer celebrando * El vengador del futuro (1990) - Pasajera en tren * La encrucijada (1990) - Kathleen (Danielle Spencer) / Frances (Maroochy Barambah) * Crímenes y pecados (1989) - Jenny (Jenny Nichols) * Puerta al infierno 2 (1988) - Kirsty Cotton (Ashley Laurence) * Recuerdos que no se olvidan (1988) - M.G. (Michelle Meyrink) * El retorno de los tomates asesinos (1988) - Tara Boumdeay (Karen Mistal) * Mystic Pizza (1988) - Daisy Arujo (Julia Roberts) (redoblaje) * Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Tina Shepard (adulta y niña) (Lar Park-Lincoln/Jennifer Banko) * El Best Seller (1987) - Holly Meechum (Allison Balson) * Malone (1987) - Jo Barlow (Cynthia Gibb) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Enfermera #1 (Sally Piper) * Una noche por la ciudad (1987) - Sara Anderson (Maia Brewton) (doblaje original y redoblaje) * Una oración para el moribundo (1987) - Anna (Sammi Davis) * Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) - Sloane Peterson (Mia Sara) * Lady Jane (1986) - Jane Grey (Helena Bonham Carter) * Un verano de locura (1986) - Cookie Campbell (Kimberly Foster) * Los exploradores (1985) - Voces adicionales * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Kerry (Sydney Walsh) * Gremlins (1984) - Kate Beringer (Phoebe Cates) (doblaje original) * Krull (1983) - Merith (Clare McIntyre) * La estrella del 80 (1983) - Bobo Weller (Tina Willson) * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - Megan Carter (Sally Field) (redoblaje) * La amenaza candente (1975) - Norma Tacker (Jamie Smith-Jackson) * Belleza negra (1971) - Marie (Uschi Glas) * Los amores del vampiro (1970) - Gretchin (Janet Key) * Sam, el salvaje (1963) - Lisbeth Searcy (Marta Kristen) Series de TV Miranda Cosgrove * Drake & Josh - Megan Parker * Smallville - Lana Lang (niña) * Súper natural - Cosmina * ICarly - Megan Parker Felicity Jones * La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Ethel Hallow (2001-2002) * La bruja desastrosa - Ethel Hallow (1998-1999) Kristin Kreuk * Smallville - Lana Lang (temps. 1-6) * Leyendas de Terramar - Tenar Linda Cardellini * Muertos para mí - Judy Hale (2019-presente) * Freaks and Geeks - Lindsay Weir (1998-2000) Otros * What We Do in the Shadows - Nadja (Natasia Demetriou) (2019) * Anatomía según Grey (2006-2015) **Emma Marling (Marguerite Monreau) (temp. 10) **Joan Paulson (Heather Matarazzo) (temp. 11) **Nikki Ratlin (Michaela Watkins) (temp. 2, ep. 30) * American Horror Story: Coven - Millie (Grace Gummer) (2013) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Morgan Brody (Elisabeth Harnois) (2012) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Hadley Hale (Lindsey Haun) (2010) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Anna Stern (Samaire Armstrong) (2003-2007) * Hechiceras - Billie Jenkins (Kaley Cuoco) (1997-1998) * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Brenda Walsh (Shannen Doherty) (1990-1994) * Picos Gemelos - Laura Palmer y Madeline "Maddy" Ferguson (Sheryl Lee) (1990-1991) * Barney y sus amigos - Baby Bop * Friends - Carol Willick (Anita Barone/Jane Sibbet) / Wendy (Selma Blair) * Providence - Tina Calcaterra (Maria Pitillo) * Psíquico - Lacey Maxwell (Christine Chatelain) (temp. 1, ep. 3) * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Chico listo - Yvette Henderson (Essence Atkins) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air ** Jackie Ames (Tyra Banks) ** Christina Johnson (A.J. Johnson) (temp. 1, ep. 7) (1990) ** Shauna (Kimberly Newberry) (temp. 1, ep. 8) (1990) ** Niña del disfraz de conejo (Anastasia M. Ali) (temp. 1, ep. 9) (1990) ** Courtney (Nichole Francois) (temp. 1, ep. 14) (1990) ** Lady Penelope Fowler (Sherrie Krenn) (temp. 1, ep. 20) (1991) ** Paula Hoover (Ebony Monique Solomon) (temp. 2, ep. 2) (1991) ** Claudia (Nia Long) (temp. 2, ep. 8) (1991) ** Monique (Mary Watson) (temp. 2, ep. 17) (1992) ** Veronica (Garcelle Beauvais) (temp. 3, ep. 3) (1992) ** Sra. Griffin (Cynthia Szigeti) (temp. 3, ep. 11) (1992) * Todos odian a Chris - Sra. Morello (Jacqueline Mazarella) * Wishbone - Sam Kepler (Christie Abbott) * ¡Ay como duele crecer! - Carol Seaver (Tracey Gold) * American Horror Story: Murder House - Helen (Meredith Scott Lynn) * Lady Dinamite - Maria Bamford * Los misterios de Shelby Woo - Angie Burns (Eleanor Noble) * La dimensión desconocida (2002) - Dina (Emily Perkins) Series animadas Tara Strong * MAD - Pinkie Pie (un ep.) * Titán sim-biónico - Princesa Ilana * Nexo creativo - Princesa Ilana * La casa de los dibujos - Princesa Clara * El pequeño Truquitos - Heather Linda Cardellini * Un show más - CJ * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Hot Dog Water (ep. 28) Tabitha St. Germain * Littlest Pet Shop - Mushroom * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Rarity Otros * Las papitas - Nate * Los sábados secretos - Drew Sábado / Zak Sábado (niño) / Doyle Blackwell (niño) * Rocket Power - Mackenzie (1ª voz) / Oliver Van Russell (1ª voz) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Cloudchaser / Pinkie Pie (promocionales) * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Fanny Fullbright (número 86) (3ª voz) / Henrietta Von Mazapán * Pollo Robot - Lucy / Teela / Chica del bungee / Evil-Lyn * Robotboy - Robotboy * Backyardigans - Pablo * El nuevo show del pájaro loco - Winnie Carpintera * Generación O! - Molly O * Rubbadubbers - Sploshy * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Hoot * Pepper Ann - Pepper Ann Pearson * Madeline - Madeline / Pepito (versión DiC) * La casa de los dibujos - Niño esclavo africano * Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Trixie Carter (ep. 65) * Payasitos de ciudad feliz - Hipólita * Bebedinos - Labrea * Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Melissa * O'Grady - Beth * Caillou - Rosie * Kim Possible – Hana Imparable / Electronica * Locos dieciséis - Julie (doblaje mexicano) * Ben 10: Omniverse - Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson (1ª voz) / Drew Sábado / Rayona * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Mon Mothma * Mona la vampira - Dottie (un ep.) / Lily Duncan (2ª voz) * Littlest Pet Shop - Madame Pom LeBlanc * Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking - Pippi Longstocking * Rolie Polie Olie - Billy Bevel * Sonic: El héroe - Sally * Cubitos - Tizzy * Clementine y la burbuja azul - Hélice * El autobús mágico - Rafa (Ralphie) / Janet * Teamo Supremo - Tiffany * El osito Paddington - Judy Brown / Panadera * Bebé patito - Voces adicionales * Bombitas - Punkster (2ª temp.) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Caitlyn (ep. 56) / Voces adicionales * Hora de aventura - Princesa Mora (1ª voz) / Doctora Princesa / Rey Lindo / Tronquitos (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Generador Rex - Annie (ep. 11) * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Gusano del futuro - Voces adicionales * Ugly Americans - Sirena * Phineas y Ferb - Ardilla (ep. 49) * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Nooroo * MAD - Ariel / Voces adicionales * Un show más - Voces adicionales * Franklin - Zorro * Mi vida y yo - Cynthia * Boing, el explorador divertido - Mongbar * Yoohoo y sus amigos - Rubí (doblaje mexicano) * Leo, el explorador - Presentación * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * Los niños de Oz - Niño de Hojalata / Voces adicionales * Goldie y Osito - Pulgarcita (voz cantada) * Súper Cienci Amigos - Ada Lovelace * Víctor y Valentino - Voces adicionales Películas y especiales de anime Chika Sakamoto * Supercampeones: El reto europeo - Haidée Amor "Patty" * Supercampeones: La venganza - Haidée Amor "Patty" * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Haidée Amor "Patty" Minami Takayama * Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película - Conan Edogawa * Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional - Conan Edogawa Otros * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Oliver Atom / Jack Morris / Arthur Foster (niños) * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Bruja / Nieta de Madame (doblaje original) * Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Ichinoshin Películas animadas Tabitha St. Germain * My Little Pony: La película (2017) - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico (2017) - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico (2017) - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico (2017) - Rarity * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad (2015) - Rarity * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Rarity * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Rarity Thomas Dekker * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano (2002) - Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) - Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío (2000) - Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio (1998) - Pie Pequeño Scott McAfee * La tierra antes del tiempo IV: Viaje a través de las brumas (1996) - Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega (1995) - Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo II: Aventura en el Gran Valle (1994) - Pie Pequeño Otros * La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate - Pie Pequeño (Felix Avitia) * Operación escape - Kip Supernova (2ª versión) * La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos - Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo - Pie Pequeño (Nick Price) * La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios - Pie Pequeño (Aaron Spann) * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuellos largos - Pie Pequeño (Alec Medlock) * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa - Pie Pequeño (Brandon LaCroix) * La Reina de la Nieve - Gorrión / Cabrito / Paloma (1957) (redoblaje) * Pinocho y el emperador de la noche - Hada azul (1987) * Los ositos Cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Princesa (1987) * Todos los perros van al cielo - Voces adicionales (1989) (redoblaje) * La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot - Kayley (1998) * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey - Christina (1998) * El cascanueces - Lil'Pea (1999) * Tom Sawyer - Rebecca "Becky" Thatcher (2000) (doblaje original) * Franklin y el caballero verde - Zorro (2000) * Tom y Jerry: El anillo mágico - Nibbles (2002) * Caillou celebra la Navidad - Rosie (2003) * Babar y el padre de la Navidad - Alexander (1986) (redoblaje mexicano) * Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales - Conejita * Mi mascota Cleo - Frankie * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces diversas * Deep, el pulpo - Voces diversas Anime Hiromi Tsuru * Dominio: Unidad Policial Tanque - Leona Ozaki * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - La Reina ("Rumpelstilskin") Megumi Hayashibara * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa / Hermano de la Princesa (cisne) * Cowboy Bebop - Faye Valentine Yumi Tōma * Las muñecas del poder - Yao Fei Lun * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - La Batalla de la Frontera - Caroline Otros * Supercampeones - Oliver Atom (niño) / Arthur Foster (niño) / Haydée Amor "Patty" * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Haydée Amor "Paty" (eps. 6-10) * Hamtaro - Hamtaro * El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Mimmy * Gunsmith Cats - Rally Vincent * Corrector Yui - Rescue * El Ceniciento - Wendy * Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Jeanne Valois de La Motte * Blue Seed - Kaede Kunikida * Zero y el dragón mágico - Zero * La novicia rebelde - Werner Von Trapp / Mimi / Alumna del convento (un ep.) * Maxbot - Roka * Naruto - Inari / Ami * Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Poochi * Magic Kaito 1412 - Conan Edogawa * Bakugan - Shiori Kazami (ep. 31) / Voces adicionales * Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm ** Blanca Nieves ("Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos") ** Princesa ("La Estufa de Hierro") ** Rosa Roja ("Nieve Blanca y Rosa Roja") ** Compradora en el mercado ("El Rey Barbilampiño") ** Aldeana ("La Bruja de los Bosques") ** Princesa Avarienta ("Los Seis que Conquistaron al Mundo") ** Princesa ("Los Cuatro Cumplidos Hermanos") ** Heidi ("La Ninfa del Estanque") ** Princesa Harapienta / Niño en el bosque ("El Abrigo de las Mil Pieles") ** Hildegard ("Madre Invierno") ** Rosa ("Los Dos Hermanos") ** Pequeña princesa ("El Ahijado de la Muerte") * Dinosaurios - Pretseiel * Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Unchou Kanu * Zatch Bell - Penny * Blue Submarine No. 6 - Joan * Burn Up W - María * Saber Marionette R - Cereza * Saber Marionette J Again - Lorelei * Pokémon: Liga Naranja - Ruby * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Dra. Fennel * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Destinos Rivales - Linda * Schwarzesmarken - Crystal * Mob Psycho 100 - Ishiguro (con máscara) * Joker Game - Synthia Grane Telenovelas brasileñas Débora Falabella * Un ángel cayó del cielo - Cuca * El clon - Mel Ferraz * Señora del destino - María Eduarda Correia de Andrade e Couto Paloma Duarte * Terra Nostra - Angélica * Puerto de los Milagros - Dulce * Mujeres apasionadas - Marina Ferreira Lobo Otros * Chocolate con pimienta - Liliane Campos Soares "Lili" (María Maya) * Alma gemela - Katia (Rita Guedes) Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * La piedra mágica * United States of Tara * Un sueño posible * Hada por accidente * Hada por accidente 2 * Los fantasmas de mis ex * La pajareada * Dr. Dolittle 3 * Game Shakers * Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares * El otro reino * Mia * Especial No Muy San Valentín de Nickelodeon (en colaboración con Sarah Souza y Nicolás Frías) * Saga of Tanya the Evil (en colaboración con Irwin Daayán) * El príncipe de Peoria * Guardaespaldas Art Sound México * El color del pecado * El Ceniciento * Saber Marionette R * Mujeres apasionadas (algunos eps.) * Cubitos * Smallville (temps. 4-6) DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * El rockero * Desayunando con Einstein * Extrañas apariciones 2 (doblaje mexicano) Grupo Macías * Sabrina va a Roma * Sabrina en el paraíso marino SIGE Produciendo * A Korean Odyssey * Marlon (temp. 2-) Otros * Los Sábados Secretos (Sensaciones Sónicas) * El Clon (algunos eps.) (Sonomex) * La bruja desastrosa (Estudio de grabación independiente para XEIPN Once TV) * Leo, el explorador * La Wedding Planner (Grupo Centauro Comunicaciones - Centauro CDMX]]) * Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie Intérprete * Pepper Ann - Pepper Ann Pearson (una canción) * Generación O! - Temas musicales * Hamtaro - Opening (coros) y ending * Corrector Yui - "Eien to iu Basho" (con Maggie Vera en eps. 20, 22 y 23) * Barney y sus amigos - Temas musicales * Madeline - Madeline (canciones) (versión DiC) * La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura - Ducky (canciones) * Franklin y el caballero verde - Franklin (canción - segunda voz) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Rarity (canciones) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Auditel * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017; desde 2018) * Fandango * Grupo Centauro CDMX * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * Ki Audio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa - Digital Post * Mystic Sound S.A. - Fogarty Studios (hasta 2013) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Optimedia Productions * Roman Sound (hasta 2006) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians (hasta 2016) * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2011) * SIGE Produciendo * Sonomex (hasta 2006) * SPG Studios Inc. * Telespeciales, S.A. (hasta 1990) Trabajos en la televisión *"Lo que callamos las mujeres" (ep. "Pequeños psicópatas") (2014) (Editora literaria) Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020